WoWWiki Screenshots Event Wiki
Welcome to the WoWWiki screenshot contest! The Horde Strike Back Humiliated by the physical prowess shown by Clopper Wizbang WoWlympics, Thrall has decided it's time to beat the Alliance at its own game ... with photography! Submit your photographs for the Horde to peruse - a panel of judges will pick the best for submission to the Royal Photographic Society of Azeroth. Impress them, show off the prowess of the Horde in all aspects of life, and Thrall will reward you with treasures beyond your wildest imagining...* * also known as beta keys and authenticators. How it works * Take screenshots of Warcraft! This is not limited to World of Warcraft screenshots. * Enter up to five different images in the categories listed below. We will pick the very best and award prizes. How to enter # . Accounts from WoWWiki also work here. Ensure that an email address is assigned to that account. # Visit to enter an image. #* Upload image under a reasonably recognisable name, preferably including your own username. #* Choose a category from the drop-down menu on the image page (you must do this). # You're done! Rules * You must have taken the screenshot yourself. The only exception to this rule is if you have explicit permission from the person who took it. * Five entries maximum per person, one in each of the categories. * This may be for the glory of the Horde, but you are allowed to disguise yourself as a member of the Alliance if you need. Spies are always in demand :) * You can reuse images you have uploaded elsewhere, including WoWWiki. * Only the original uploader can edit images - if you wish to change or update an entry, you must go to the image page and click "update this file". Image quality guidelines * Resolution limits - any size you want, within reason. * Size limit - 2MB is a reasonable maximum. * Format - JPG or PNG. * Quality - high! * Photoshopping images is only allowed in the humor category (in others simple edits like cropping is fine). * Press Alt-Z to remove WoW's game UI (highly recommended) * Set your game settings to as high quality as is reasonable. It's a still image, after all. Categories To view screenshots in the following categories, click the links. * Humor :D - funny stuff! This category alone allows images to be edited. * Drama! - exciting stuff. * Rarity - something rarely seen. * Real-life - ways in which WoW can reflect a mundane existence in a strange world. * Beauty - sexiest screenshots. Show off what WoW What you can win! * 10 World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King beta keys * One of several Blizzard Authenticators Note that any images uploaded may be used on WoWWiki - this is not limited to prize winners. Image showcase This area will showcase some of the entries into the contest. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:WoWWiki Screenshot Contest Category:Browse